


【鑫祺】A与A的差距

by DU_NAI



Category: xq
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DU_NAI/pseuds/DU_NAI





	【鑫祺】A与A的差距

【鑫祺】A与A的差距

薛定谔的强强；信息素的设定延续的景元笔记

关于打不过丁程鑫这件事，马嘉祺觉得是因为他们重量级有壁。

丁程鑫伸了个懒腰说那是你自己缺乏体育锻炼——跟哥去打篮球不，我保证不撞坏你。

呵呵！

马嘉祺说青铜刚王者，过于不自量力，打篮球就不必了吧，要不我们来PK羽毛球。丁程鑫眼睛都瞪大了一圈，羽毛球算什么体育运动，能流两滴汗吗？

“能啊！”马嘉祺理直气壮，丁程鑫被他一时堵得死死的，半天没接上话茬，转念又想到了别的绝对优势，朝马嘉祺勾了勾手指。

“流汗的方式又不止一种，不如我们来玩玩别的？”

马嘉祺背后一凉，想起上一次被丁程鑫日到爬不起来的黑历史，嘴角一抽就想跑路，冷不防被命运扼住了命门，丁程鑫揽着他脖子笑嘻嘻地问他好不好嘛，语气绵软还带着点撒娇意味，可叼上耳朵的牙尖让人无法忽视。

“哥我错了哥……”马嘉祺使出了最后绝招之三十六计求饶为上计，丁程鑫不以为然反而舔进了他耳廓里烫得马嘉祺浑身一抖。

“你让我进去，我喊你哥。”丁程鑫舔了舔嘴唇下了最后通牒。

“喊两声。”马嘉祺妥了协。

“走吧哥哥~”

马嘉祺在躺平之后还是后悔了一秒，条件反射想坐起来跟他再尝试谈判一下，比如用不用套啊，比如能不能晚上再来啊，比如明天好像还要训练啊我们能不能把运动强度降低一点啊，但丁程鑫没给他逼逼的时间，一手就把他摁住了。

靠，明明都是Alpha为什么体力上这么悬殊。

马嘉祺绝望地如砧板上的鱼，被丁程鑫提溜着后领子翻了个面，跨腿一坐就压在了屁股蛋上，丁程鑫的那话儿兴奋地顶着他，让人头皮发麻。

“哥哥还有什么话要吩咐吗？现在不说等会儿就没机会了。”丁程鑫好整以暇地坐在他屁股上，拍了拍他紧绷如铁板的后背。

“我说轻点儿你就会轻点儿吗？”马嘉祺几乎整张脸蒙在枕头芯里，语气绝望如同他本人。

丁程鑫佯装认真地想了想：“你如果穿个女装短裙给我撒个娇卖个萌求我轻点我会考虑一下。”

“日死我吧。”

“嘿，这要求挺新奇，马上满足你——”

马嘉祺的腿虽然细，但并不柔软，多少也是常年跳舞的人，纤细的骨骼上细细密密一层肌肉，还挺可观，脱他裤子的时候丁程鑫从他屁股摸到他大腿根，皮一下用双手掰开了臀肉朝几日未用的小口吹了口气，凉得马嘉祺蒙在枕头里咬牙切齿地diss。

丁程鑫心血来潮，说你自己扩张一个给我看看嘛。

马嘉祺扭头炸了毛，你有没有搞错？？？

丁程鑫笑得人畜无害，不知道从哪摸了一瓶润滑出来递给他手里，橙子味的唷，你肯定喜欢。

喜欢是喜欢……马嘉祺握着瓶子内心翻滚着各种文字泡，最后还是被丁程鑫一声诱拐似的“哥哥”压断了理智，当着他的面把一手微凉的润滑捅进了自己屁股里。

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK。

趴着其实不太好动作，马嘉祺只能稍微跪起来一点，自己用手指搞自己，这感觉要多诡异有多诡异，更别说丁程鑫跟个幼儿园小朋友一样抱着双膝坐在他屁股后面乖巧状围观，马嘉祺感觉自己老脸都丢尽了，要不是因为自己喜欢他……靠他为什么会喜欢他……可就是喜欢啊没办法啊多么无理的要求都会努力去为他实现啊！

脸上涨红得快要滴血，马嘉祺闷哼了一声，顺利当着丁程鑫的面用手指把自己扩张完毕了，真棒（面如死灰）。

丁程鑫煞有介事地鼓了个掌，仿佛在看什么成人节目，马嘉祺刚想骂人，下一秒手指抽出去的地方就被人舔住了，整个人一凛仿佛砧板上弹跳濒死的鱼。

“靠你别——”

丁程鑫的回应是用舌尖探得更深，马嘉祺快被这情况搞疯了，努力想往前爬两步避开，被丁程鑫一把抓住了脚踝固定在了原地，几乎想把软化了的橙子味润滑到过的地方都舔了个遍，最后才咂咂嘴说好吃。

好吃个屁啊你洁癖被狗吃了吗？？？

“有什么关系吗？做之前你不是洗过澡了吗，你屁股还是我帮你洗的呢？”

“你别说了我求你了……”马嘉祺不想回想半个小时前浴室发生的事。

好吧那就不说了，丁程鑫如他所愿闭了嘴，一把扣住他的腰把人固定在床板上，掰开臀肉就用自己的玩意儿顶住了尚且在张张合合的小口，也不打招呼了，直接顶了进去。

马嘉祺呼吸一滞，差点没喘上来，下一秒丁程鑫已经整个人压了上来，随着胸背贴合范围的加大加重，下面连接的位置也深到难以估量，他的呼气全打在马嘉祺耳边，热烫烫跟带着火苗似的所到之处都掠起一片热汗。

丁程鑫边顶弄他边去舔吻他的后颈线，Alpha与Alpha的气味相斥在他们俩这好像完全不顶用，一来是因为马嘉祺的信息素是常见的阳光味，二来是因为丁程鑫根本就没味道，丁程鑫这一咬，就泄出来一些暖软的阳光味，仿佛在晒日光浴。

这个形容其实挺美妙的，丁程鑫不禁放慢了速度，把控着马嘉祺的感受，循序渐进地把自己送进去。

Alpha因为生理结构的原因靠后入其实是完全没有快感的，尤其是Alpha可观的尺寸并不是另一个Alpha能够轻松接纳的，所以这场情事到后头必然会变成献祭般的单方享受。

好在丁程鑫还算是个足够温柔的Alpha，哪怕马嘉祺没法靠后面的侵略得到任何快感，他也会用手去帮马嘉祺前面释放，只是今天这个完全压制的后入体位，似乎没法让丁程鑫伸手去前面。

“跪起来一点。”丁程鑫说。

他也出了不少汗，蹭在马嘉祺背上，两个人的汗溶到一块儿去，别有一番浓情蜜意的味道。

可“跪起来一点”对一个被日得腿软的人——哪怕是个Alpha——来说都不是一件容易的事，马嘉祺还是想尝试做这个动作，但除了把自己更贴近丁程鑫的那话儿，让自己被日得更深以外并没有什么收效。

“你先停停……”他喘了声，嗓音沙哑带着点欲气。

丁程鑫见捉弄他失败，也乖乖停了胯，马嘉祺扶着床跪立了起来，俯下上半身让他更容易进入，说实话这对Alpha来说不是一件简单的事，刻在骨子里的傲气并不允许他们做出这般臣服的姿态，丁程鑫望着他动了容，心脏鼓胀，在重新埋进深穴里时喟叹了声：

“我也最喜欢你。”


End file.
